Zonuz (Prime Earth)
He also wielded the Anti-Life at one point in his life. Reanimating the Old Gods his son murdered, Yuga Khan was decided to eliminate the New Gods so the Old Gods never die, but his children joined against him and was ultimately slain by the resentful, power-hungry Uxas while he was about to kill Izaya, his first-born son and Uxas' older brother. His soul departed to The Source, where he furiously remained entombed until his executioner perished at the hand of the Anti-God, disrupting the bond between Earth's mightiest mortal and his Godly powers. Desperate, The Wizard summoned New Gods to replace the old ones, inadvertently releasing Yuga Khan from his divine prison. He sought the Lightning Rod from the old Wizard in order to channel Shazam's power into his own and ravage all creation, but was faced and ultimately stopped by the real God of Gods, thwarting his schemes and once again being imprisoned for an eternity, this time under The Wizard's whim to forever serve as nothing more than a power source for the champion of magic. | Powers = * Old God Physiology: Zonuz is the most powerful of all the Old Gods being able to command their elegance either in life and in death, he could also suppress the New God powers bestowed upon his sons Uxas and Izaya. ** ** ** ** * Torment Sanction: The unique god power of Yuga Khan as the primordial being of all evil and suffering, with it Zonuz could achieve a host of cosmic effects primarily focusing on the suffering of others and creation itself. ** ** : When imprisoned by The Wizard, his power unwillingly drains into the mortal vessel that is Shazam. ** : Can steal or dampen the powers of others around him be they gods or otherwise. ** : Can freely alter his physical stature at will. ** : Conjured up a sword of material energy from nothing. ** : Able to project visions into the minds of others. * : With the Rod of The Wizard, Yuga Khan could channel the power of four different deities to bolster himself. ** : Enter and exit the source at will. ** : Through the powers of Shazam's staff he could revive himself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Anti-Life': Yuga Khan claims to have the "Anti-Life", a force that allows him to bring the Old Gods back to life. Even a fragment of his essence keeps the Anti-Life, allowing even him to be brought back through a host. *'Shield': It is unknown if the shield has any supernatural or superhuman properties, but Yuga Khan used a gray shield alongside his sword when in combat with his sons. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Sword': It is unknown if the sword has any supernatural or superhuman properties, but Yuga Khan used a broadsword alongside his shield when in combat with his sons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gods